Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK
The Heavy Railgun v04 CS-OneSOneK is a large and powerful rail weapon made by the Civil Security. It is one of two railguns, the other being the Lite Railgun v01 CS-HShot. The Heavy Railgun has greater damage and power but slower speed and less accuracy than its cousin. As a rail weapon, it fires a high-damage beam with infinite speed, killing most enemies in one shot. The Heavy Railgun also has an incredible ability to cause stability loss to a target, and is helped by the fact that rail projectiles cannot be deflected by PSI Blades. This gun's weakness include a long reload time, the inability to go through walls, and slightly less accuracy than other weapons in its slot. The Heavy Railgun CS-OneSOneK has the highest single-projectile damage in the game, both in Multiplayer and the Campaign. A fully upgraded Heavy Railgun can kill most enemies in the campaign in a single shot, especially when aimed to the head. When fully upgraded, it can kill the player in a single shot as well, and is the only weapon in the campaign able to do so. The gun is actually very common in the campaign unlike other high-damage weapons, possibly more common that the Lite Railgun. Unfortunately, the player can't use it until the later levels of the game or after beating it. This gun is a very valuable tool when the need arises to kill exposed enemies very quickly. It cannot be dodged, as the projectile of the Heavy Railgun reaches its target instantly. The Heavy Railgun reloads when holstered, so other weapons can be used during the reloading process, an effective attribute. In multiplayer, the Heavy Railgun's projectile can bounce off of walls and surfaces, making it possible to overcome its lack of penetration in some instances. Skilled players can hit enemies by carefully aligning a series of reflections; a reflected rail can also kill the shooter. Location The Heavy Railgun is first encountered in the campaign when a few Android SLC-56s equipped with it fight the player on Level 8. The gun is seen on a regular basis after level 8, usually upgraded to at least level 2. It cannot be picked up by the Marine or bought from the equipment shop. However, Proxy can pick up the weapon in level 30 from a crate and upgrade it in the equipment shop of Proxy. A fully upgraded Heavy Railgun can be picked up by any protagonist from a killed Civil Security Boss on level 40. This gun costs $2700 credits, and can be upgraded for $900 credits. The Heavy Railgun is moderately more expensive than the Lite Railgun. Trivia *It sacrifices speed for power, unlike its lesser cousin. *If you jump and shoot the Heavy Railgun, it may throw you back some distance because of its pounding recoil. *The Heavy Railgun can penetrate up to four bodies owing to its high projectile power. *A level 2 Heavy Railgun can reduce your health by 400-700. *The ID for the Heavy Railgun CS-OneSOneK is gun_railgun2 *This weapon's rounds are extremely dangerous if rebounded off of a wall, as this can sometimes kill the player. *The bulb on its upper-rear will start to glow as the gun reloads; a pure blue indicates the reloading process is complete. *While the Railgun's shots do not seem to bounce off of surfaces as much in campaign, in multiplayer it is infamous for its ability to bounce off of almost every surface. *You can get the Heavy Railgun for the Marine by either having Proxy trade her Railgun for yours, or you can find it fully upgraded in level 40 of Campaign. *When it is upgraded to level 3, it may sometimes make you become unstable due to its recoil power. *The letters OneSOneK may be short for One Shot One Kill, most likely a reference to its power. * Due to this gun's powerful and intense beam, it can make enemies bleed a lot. (The Lite Railgun does the same, but less.) *On Impossible difficulty, all Heavy Railguns upgraded to level 2 or 3 will be replaced by the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay, except the player's. This is most likely because that, while the sniper is a weaker weapon, the player's low hp voids any need for weapons as insanely powerful as the Heavy Railgun. *Because the Heavy Railgun fires a stream (instead of a bullet), it is much more effective against lagging players than the Sniper Rifle CS-YippeeKiYay and other bullet weapons. * It has the highest projectile power of all weapons in the game with a projectile power of 8. This is significantly higher than the runner-up, the Sniper Rifle, with a projectile power of 5. * It is used by all ranks of the Civil Security, and almost every Usurpation rank besides the minor, as well as the Android SLC-56. * It does a large amount of damage to Corvettes. Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Weapons Category:Railguns Category:Energy-based weapons Category:Heavy Weapons Category:Civil Security weapons Category:Signature Weapons Category:Slot 4 Category:Proxy